The Sinning Saint
by LokiBufoon
Summary: ONE SHOT: Halo is a saint not a sinner but when she gets kidnapped by Undertaker and Kane. Will she remain the saint? Mature Content


**Warning: Contains mature content

* * *

**"Halo.." The voice called and laughed. It had been going on everytime she was alone. Halo looked around, she sighed at the familiar surroundings, it was dark that was the only scary thing about it. Halo sat down and watched her monitor as Chavo quickly got taken out by Edge. The lights went again, blinking twice before turning off. Halo caught her breath in her throat but released it when the lights came back on. Just a powercut.

Right? Wrong.

The lights flickered constantly, this was turning into some nightmare. Halo got up and banged on the door trying thoroughly to get out but the door wouldn't budge and no-one could her hear calling.  
"Halo.." The deep voice rumbled throughout the room and gave a hearty laugh. The TV caught her eye throughout the whole thing. It was blinking before a man staring on the screen smiled psychotically. He gave a laugh and continued to stare into the camera with the same smile. "Halo.." The voice called again. Halo screamed and walked backwards without concious of what she was doing, she was walking into the shadows. She tried to stop herself, but her feet weren't commanding. As the darkness took her one arm clamped around her mouth as one did her waist. The skin was cold against her own but the same voice that called her name still rang throughout her ears.  
"Let the darkness take you" Someone murmured deeply as she went into a deep trance. Halo couldn't tell if it was the same voice from previously or not.  
A technician knocked the door, waiting for a response. When no answer came they let themselves in and gasped at the state of the room. The TV was blowing out sparks, the lights were off the ceiling and everything in sight had been destroyed.

"Halo."  
Halo opened her eyes immedietely, she was sitting down in a chair, bounded to it by leather straps. The room she was in must of been old, she could sense it was dusty. There was minimum light from the broken bulbs and darkness surrounded every corner. Halo tried to move but the straps rubbed against her flesh, almost like skin gripping to the bone.  
"Hello?" She squeaked, she wasn't in her prime yet and she was far from ready to die.

No response came yet she repeated it again. After a moments silence a laugh came, the same laugh that had been attached to her name with every call. She looked around but saw no-one.  
"Let me go!" She cried out, why were they doing this? She tried to be nice to everyone she spoke too. She tried not to be sinful and be raised like any child should. Halo prayed to The Lord that someone would hear her and come to help.  
"Hush."  
It was a different voice, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she knew someone was behind her. But she couldn't see these straps wouldn't let her see. She cried out in frustration as she tried.  
"This was a good.." There was a momentarily pause before the man who had called her name carried on "Idea" The laugh was followed once more, she forced herself forward but only to have hands pull her back firmly.  
"If your not going to let me go at least let me see you" Halo said in almost a whisper. After a few minutes of deciding two large men walked to the front and towered over her. Her eyes went wide and if she could of, she would have cowered away. One was like Satan himself, he was constantly fixing the sleeves of the big leather jacket he wore. If she even squeaked he would stop what he was doing and stare at her with the piercing emerald eyes he owned. The other one was just a gruesome. Tall and well built he was hairless but that made his prescence more terrifying. The demonic grin he owned aswell as the sinister laugh scared Halo more than anything.  
"What do you want from me?" She asked just as quiet as she was before, if not quieter.  
"It's as if she doesn't know, brother" The taller one said laughing.  
"Your soul. Your body. The breath that you penetrate" The darker one replied to her question in his deep tone. "Kane untie her"  
Halo hoped that they were going to let her go but instead Kane held her to him, she tried to fight him off but knew better when she seen the fire gleam in his eye.  
"Come willingly and it will be alot easier" Undertaker said slipping off his jacket and his hat.  
"Willingly?" Halo asked, then it struck her. "No, please don't hurt me" She said watching him slip off the straps of his ring attire. Kane laughed even more and held her to him even more tighter, she could feel his pressing erection and nearly died. She was a virgin and planned to be for the further future.  
"Please I have money, anything" She said scrunching up her eyes.  
"Kane" Undertaker said looking at him. Kane gave a nod and forced Halo against the wall, ripping her ring attire to shreds as she stood there naked. If she was in any other situation she would of blushed, screamed or tried to cover herself but she was held back against Kane once more.  
"Be willing and it won't hurt" Kane said peering down at her "..As much"

Undertaker pulled his tights down and walked over to Halo. She looked away, she couldn't see him. It was a sin, he was a sin. Kane licked his lips and moved to the side, holding Halo's arms above her head as the wall behind her supported her back. Undertaker gave her one last look before pressing a rough kiss to her lips, she tried to resist but her body reacted differently. His lips massaged against hers and his tongue pressed for entrance, she granted it and his tongue dived in, gliding through her mouth. Halo let out a moan as his ice cold hands touched her hips and wandered up to her breasts. He pinched her nipples hard an Halo moaned once more. Kane watched curiously, knowing his turn would come soon enough. Halo struggled in Kane's grasp as Undertaker moved from her mouth and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it far from gently. Halo let out a scream when he bit down hard on it. Undertaker pulled away and pushed her forcefully into Kane's arms before stroking himself while watching Kane manouver his lips to Halo's. His tongue broke into her mouth forcefully, he felt her tongue occassionally move against his, when this happened he slapped her hard on the ass. Kane then bit down hard onto her lower lip, drawing blood then licked it off. He pushed her down onto the floor before spreading her legs, Kane gave a nod to Undertaker before forcing his fingers into her passage. She yelped as his fingers thrusted into her and her body reacted once more arching up at the contact.

Undertaker kneeled over her and pulled her head up so it was in direct contact with his member. She looked up and seen those forceful eyes and pulled a face before taking it in her mouth. Her tongue stroked it while Taker let out a groan holding the back of her head. If Halo wasn't pre-occupied she would have screamed when Kane's tongue came into contact with her nub. Kane would tug on it and then procceed to lick her.  
"I going to cum" Was the only thing Taker had said throughout the encounter currently as he released into her mouth. Taker got up from ontop of her and nodded to Kane before leaving the room with his ring attire in hand. Kane used that sinister smile again and laughed before kissing Halo forcefully. "Halo..". He towered over her then with one hard thrust into her, broke the barrier. Halo let out a yell in pain making Kane smile even more. He continued to thrust harder and harder, her body arched up again and she moaned over and over.  
"Kane!" She yelled. She didn't even take into consideration that she was now a sinner, she ignored the tears on her cheeks and concerntrated on the man thrusting into her.  
"So..Tight!" He growled thrusting even more.  
"Kane!" She said again thrashing about.  
They both came at the same time. Kane let out a groan of relief as he released deep into her then rolled off her.

After a few minutes of panting, Kane stood up and picked up his stuff smiling.  
"Halo, the sinning saint" He said laughing and walked out.


End file.
